Keyng
by King of 2211
Summary: Destiny City. A dazzling metropolis that's anything but perfect. It is here that a young high schooler named Sora Hikari must take up a new responsibility and become the city's new protector. He must become the warrior of legend. The one they call Keyng. SoraxKairi, RikuxOC, and other pairings.


**Okay doing something different here, hope no one minds because this is my first KH fic. The KH belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, but I hold the rights to my own OCs. By the way the title is pronounced king only with key in the name.**

* * *

**Prologue:** Rise of a Hero

* * *

**Destiny City**

**Downtown District**

**March 13, 2012**

**8:15 P.M.**

* * *

Destiny City. A dazzling metropolis. Filled with ordinary people living their ordinary days, with ordinary lives. Though years ago the Zero Impact, the most horrid of disasters to befall the wondrous city, had leveled most, if not half, of its explosions and earthquake. Most were injured. Some were killed. A lot were scarred for life. Most dreadful of all, love ones were lost, leaving many heart-broken and children orphaned. Though rebuilt almost instantly, the memories of that faithful day, well old wounds do take some time to heal.

Though mostly a paradise famous for sea-salt ice cream and the beach being the main tourist attraction, the City was anything but perfect. One such example was a group of four that had cornered a young high school girl in an alley with the lead approaching.

"Look sweets, just hand over the bag and we'll consider letting you go." He said as he took out a knife.

"No… Please… SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!" She shouted pleadingly which caused the thugs to laugh.

"Hate to break it doll, but no one's coming to your rescue, no one's coming to save you." Said one of the thugs as the rest approached menacingly.

"Wanna bet?"

This made the thugs whirl around to see a figure hidden in the shadows making it difficult to pinpoint who or what it was.

"Who're you?" Demanded on of the thugs as they switched their attention to the new figure.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." The figure replied sarcastically in a deep voice. "But here's the deal, back away from the girl and I'll consider 'not' mopping the floor with you creeps." He commanded as he pointed at the thugs.

"So you think you're tough huh?" The lead thug said, clearly not intimidated as the rest of the thugs, the lead with a knife, one with a chain, one with a bat, and one with a pipe, got ready to attack. "Get him!" He ordered as they rushed at the figure.

The figure stood his ground, as if waiting for the right moment. As soon as the thug with the chain got close, he merely ducked as the thug lashed out his chain, punched him in the gut with his right fist which winded the thug, then finished him off with an uppercut to the face with his right fist.

_Watch your six._ A voice that only the figure could hear said, and oddly sounded a lot like the figure, which alerted him of the thugs with the bat and pipe.

He then pulled a 3.5 foot long object from his back and blocked attacks from both bat and pipe. He then proceeded to block and dodge every strike they threw at him. At the same time he knocked each weapon out of their hands and threw his weapon in the air and dropped into a fighting stance. The thug who had the pipe threw punch, only for the figure to grab his arm, pull him in, and stick out his arm as the thug's head clunked against the forearm and ended up on the ground. The other thug, like the other, tried for a punch, only for the figure to grab the arm, sweep one of the legs causing the thug to fall to the ground, and finished with a punch to the chest.

The figure then glanced at the lead thug, who looked like he was afraid, but shook it off and charged with knife in hand.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever messed with me!" He shouted as he swung his knife, intending to do the figure harm.

Unfortunately for the thug, the figure dodged, blocked and parried every strike he swung. The figure then spun and performed an outside crescent kick, which knocked the knife out of the thug's hand. Now beyond furious, the thug tried too hard to get a hit on the figure with no avail. It was then that the figure caught his no-longer airborne weapon with his right hand and used it to sweep one of the thug's legs. The figure brought up his left leg in a circular pattern and brought it down with much force as he struck the thug with an axe kick!

When he saw that each and every one of the thugs were down, he took out two small green lowing orbs. He then threw the orb in the air and almost instantly the thugs were tied with a green synthetic looking tether near one of the walls. He then pointed the weapon he had above the thugs and beams of light shot out of the point which made a shape of a circle with a crown inside. The beams then met up on the middle point of the crown and shot back to the point of the weapon.

The figure looked over to the girl he rescued who was sitting in the corner. She looked about 17 with green eyes, soft peach colored skin, and brown hair that stood out on the sides, two strands that fell on either side of her head that were long enough to drape over her shoulders. She wore an orange tank-top with a white floral design on the bottom, khaki-colored Capri shorts, orange socks with white helms, cream, black, and yellow shoes with black laces. There was a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and around her neck was a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

The figure then approached the girl slowly, as not to mean any harm. As he walked into the like the girl saw that the figure was a person with a white body suit with silver circuitry and the same crown symbol above the thugs on his chest. Who he was exactly, was a mystery since his entire head was concealed within a white helmet with black one-way glass concealing his face (**AM: Similar to Tron's appearance in Tron: Uprising with the exception of the symbol on the chest being a crown instead of a T.**). The weapon he held was apparently a giant skeleton key that was silver on the blade and teeth, a blue rain guard, leather hilt, bright gold hand guard with a long silver chain with three medals that took the appearance of a mouse. The figure, now standing before the girl, looked at her frightened form.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked.

"W-what?" She asked clearly frightened about the mysterious masked person.

"Are you okay?" He repeated as he placed his key-sword on his back and offered her a hand. She looked between the person and his hand and hesitantly took it.

"Y-y-yeah… Thank you." She said as he helped her up, relinquishing all of her fears of him.

"You don't have to thank me I'm just glad you're unharmed miss…"

"Olette, Olette DiCicco." The girl, Olette, introduced now fully grateful of her rescuer.

"Well, Miss DiCicco, I saw a couple of policemen back at the pizza parlor across the street. Tell them everything that's happened then go straight home." He told her as he turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Olette called which caused the person to stop and glance at her a bit. "Who are you anyway?" She asked as the person turned away a bit as glanced back at her.

"I'm going to be called a lot when everyone in Destiny City finds out about me." He replied with a chuckle. "But you can call me Keyng, that's K-E-Y-, as in 'key', N-G and it sounds like 'king'." He concluded as he jumped on a fire-escape and back flipped up until he was on the roof.

Olette watched in amazement, but snapped herself out of her daze and rushed to the very pizza parlor the person known as 'Keyng' said the cops were.

* * *

**Destiny City**

**Downtown District**

**March 18, 2012**

**8:22**

* * *

On one of the rooftops overlooking the pizza parlor was the mysterious figure known as Keyng as he saw the girl Olette talking to the two policemen about the thugs in the alley. When he saw then make their way to where the thugs were tied up, he sighed in relief and sat against the ledge.

"Okay first was save simple." He said as his helmet dispersed back into the suit revealing he was a young boy about Olette's age with tan skin, blue eyes, gravity defying spiked caramel brown hair, and when he spoke it was lighter and younger than when he spoke through his helmet. "Don't suppose everything will be this easy."

_I don't suppose either. _The voice that only he could hear spoke up as a holographic figure appeared and sat beside Keyng. This person appeared to be a man in his late 20s with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same type of suit only black.

"Well thank you Tron for the vote of confidence." The younger male said sarcastically. "Seriously, you're big help you know that?"

"I'm sorry Sora, but it's the truth by my calculations." The holographic person known as Tron replied to the young man named Sora. "After all this was all _your_ idea."

"I know, I know, well at least tonight was a success." Sora said glad _at_ _least_ he did it right on his first patrol.

"I second that thought." Tron said with a smile. "Well we should be going, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, jus pray grandpa isn't home yet." Sora said a little edgily. "No telling what might happen when he finds out I've been in his _private room_."

With that said the Sora stood as his helmet enveloped his whole head and the hologram of Tron vanished. He then ran from rooftop to rooftop with amazing skill and accuracy as he leaped from building top to building top while rushing to his destination.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next time on Keyng: **Bold Beginnings.

* * *

**Well here it is, my first KH fanfic, hope everyone likes it. This is a superhero fic with the lead heroes and heroines also becoming superheroes soon enough. By the way Tron, in his Legacy appearance, will serve as Keyng's partner in both virtual and real life; you'll see what I mean. Till then, later! **


End file.
